


Pillado

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoy va a ser un gran día para Tim, igual que lo fue la cita de anoche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillado

Según sale del ascensor, McGee siente sus pasos más elásticos y elegantes. En un primer momento lo achaca al calzado, pero se recuerda a sí mismo que ya tiene un par de semanas y lo habría percibido antes. Lo cierto es que se nota más digno, más erguido. Hasta el café de la mañana tenía mejor sabor. Hoy va a ser un buen día, lo presiente. Aunque anoche fue todavía mejor.

Recuerda las manos y los labios recorriéndole entero con tanta destreza que no parecía una mujer, sino casi varias. Los ojos entornados mirándole con deseo. Los gemidos, la respuesta al tacto. La repetición. Y la nueva repetición. La fantasía de cualquier hombre en su cama. No solo eso, ¿quién iba a decir que además le gustaría que la mimase después? Han pasado la noche juntos en más de un sentido. Por la mañana ha habido tiempo de más antes de que ella saliera corriendo a ducharse y cambiarse para el trabajo.

Volverá a verla. Lo han hablado antes de que ella le rechazase un café porque llevaba prisa. McGee no esperaba que fuese a mostrarse tan partidaria, pero ella también parece haberse divertido. Anoche hizo una comparación entre el tecleo y cierta práctica sexual que le dejaba en muy buen lugar.

Se cruza con una secretaria y sonríe al desearle los buenos días. La mujer, una cascarrabias profesional a puntito de jubilarse, le devuelve gesto y saludo. La ve marcharse murmurando algo sobre la educación de los jóvenes y sobre los pocos que hay como él y se encamina a su escritorio.

Tony y Ziva ya han llegado. El primero está atareadísimo jugando al Tetris, o eso indican los ruiditos que salen por los altavoces del ordenador. La segunda se encuentra enfrascada en la lectura de “El principito” en versión original. Que se lo digan a él. Fue precisamente con citas de ese libro como la conquistó.

Exacto, su cita fue nada menos que con la deseada Ziva David.

No podía imaginárselo cuando la concertó, mucho menos antes, cuando sus caminos cibernéticos se cruzaron. Ziva había hecho una vez un comentario sobre lo estúpido que le parecía Twitter, era imposible que se hubiera creado una cuenta. Además, _metuka_ , su nombre de usuario, no suena a hebreo y ella le había contado que era asiática. McGee había imaginado que estaría tratando con una coreana o japonesa residente en la Costa Este, no con la loca recién nacionalizada de su equipo.

Metuka le parecía tan distinta de Ziva. Ahora que ha conseguido unir ambas personalidades, no las nota tan distantes, pero en el momento en que se dio cuenta de con quién trataba, pensó que tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, que Tony le habría chivado que tenía una cita y Ziva habría espantado a Metuka para tomarle el pelo aunque siempre se equivoque al usar esa expresión.

Está distinto, no es solo una impresión suya. Tony también le nota diferente a juzgar por la mirada que le echa y el silbido que profiere.

—¡Buenos días, novato! ¿Cómo sienta eso de perder la virginidad? ¿La chinita te trató bien?

Ziva cierra su libro y mira a ambos con una sonrisa burlona. McGee solo espera que no le traicione. Le ha prometido guardar silencio, pero ahora mismo no las tiene todas consigo.

—¿Chinita?

—Oh, sí. McGee tenía una cita anoche, Ziva.

—Ah, eso—murmura sin interés.

Tony la observa sin comprender por qué se vuelve a su libro tan pronto. McGee respira con alivio. Ha estado cerca.

Tony descubrió lo de la cita de casualidad ayer por la tarde, en un rato en que Ziva y el jefe se habían ido a casa de un testigo. Le estuvo fastidiando con sus trucos de niño pequeño latoso hasta que McGee le dio algunos detalles de su compañera de velada. Como siempre, Tony comparó la situación con una película. La afortunada esa vez fue “Tienes un e-mail”. Si supiera hasta qué punto dio en el clavo se tiraría de los pelos. Una lástima no poder restregárselo. No por la famosa regla número 12, sino porque Ziva le estrangularía. O algo peor.

Ziva no llegó a enterarse de que McGee había quedado con alguien. Bueno, se enteró, obviamente, pero ella era Metuka y él, Ekartoz, su nombre habitual en modo multijugador traspasado a Twitter. No habían intercambiado fotografías, algo que Tony esgrimió para defender su teoría de que Metuka sería, en el mejor de los casos, un luchador de sumo aburrido con ganas de un pequeñín tiernito que llevarse a la cama, desbordada por ambos laterales con sus mantecas. En el peor, un asesino en serie que dejaría en ridículo a Hannibal Lecter con su pericia para despiezar víctimas aún vivas antes de comérselas al ajillo.

—Pero bueno, ¿cómo que “ah, eso”? Ziva, ¡McVirgen ha pillado! Cuéntanos, McHeMojado, ¿cómo era? ¿Enana?, ¿bigotuda?, ¿pesaba 500 kilos o solo 490?

—Era preciosa.

McGee abre unos ojos como platos y mira a Ziva, quien vuelve a sonreír con carita burlona. Si sigue picándole así el resto de la mañana, le va a dar un infarto. Tony se acerca a su mesa y se inclina sobre ella. Ziva amplía su sonrisa y apura su vaso de café.

—Y tú, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Anoche salí con amigos y…

—¿Amigos?

—Sí, Tony, esa gente que disfruta compartiendo momentos contigo. Sé que para ti es difícil de entender, pero…

—Ya, pero, ¿tienes?

—¡Tengo! Y pasé con ellos por la puerta de un restaurante justo cuando McGee salía con su cita. Era una mujer guapísima, descacharrante.

McGee carraspea para intentar aclararse la garganta. Solo consigue que ambos le miren.

—Cre-creo que la palabra que buscas es “despampanante”.

—No, novato, la ha dicho bien, estoy seguro. Descacharrante: que provoca muchísima risa.

Ziva mira a Tony de soslayo y pone una mueca de asco antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—McGee tiene razón, despampanante es la palabra. De hecho, es una de esas mujeres que jamás se fijarían en ti, Tony. Parecía muy contenta del brazo de McGee, ¿os fue bien?

McGee se lleva la mano al cuello de la camisa e intenta aflojarlo sin desabrocharse el botón. Juraría que en el último par de minutos se ha estrechado y el riego no le llega bien al cerebro. Sí, eso debe ser, que tiene alucinaciones. Ziva no puede haberle preguntado eso. Pero ahí está, mirándole expectante, pasándoselo en grande a su costa y la de Tony.

—Eh… mucho—acierta a decir antes de tomar una decisión. Será drástica y arriesgada, pero Ziva se lo ha buscado—. De hecho, hemos quedado para salir otra vez este sábado.

—Ya veo—responde Ziva como si la cosa no fuera con ella—. Me alegro por ti, Tim.

—¿Alegrarte? ¡Por favor! Si seguro que era tuerta y tenía una pata de palo.

—Y un loro al hombro, ¿sí? Al menos no sería hinchable, como la tuya—se mofa Ziva de Tony.

Tony nunca ha sido un buen perdedor. No acepta que haya tenido una cita y le haya funcionado. Ya si supiera quién se esconde detrás de Metuka, McGee se imagina que lo del pegamento en el teclado no sería nada. Ziva probablemente le pararía los pies, pero no quiere depender de ella ni seguir siendo un pusilánime. De hecho, se promete a sí mismo que, si se llega a saber, se pondrá de acuerdo con Ziva y harán frente común. Si Tony quiere guerra, la va a tener.

Y no precisamente en la cama con Ziva. Pensar en ello hace que vuelva a sonreír ampliamente. Sus ojos se cruzan con la mirada pícara de Ziva, quien en apenas un parpadeo le trae un millón de recuerdos a la mente.

—El sábado, ¿sí, Tim?

—Sí. El sábado. He quedado con ella el sábado.

—¿Por qué no reservas mesa en un buen restaurante? Y de postre, bueno, puedo aconsejarte si quieres.

McGee asiente con vehemencia.

—Será un placer.


End file.
